


come with me, airplane. (love)

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheesy stuff, i did not hold back, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Daniel doesn't like the thought of being away with his boyfriend for a very long time.spoiler alert: it's just 14 hours but he's exaggerating





	come with me, airplane. (love)

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i haven't written for a very long while so please forgive me.

“Niel, you’re going to be fine,” Seongwoo rubs his back as he attempts to soothe Daniel’s disgruntled face.

It was _supposed_ to be perfect. The two of them were _supposed_ to be sitting beside each other on a 14-hour flight to Los Angeles but unfortunately the system decided to mess up last minute and switch both of their seats next to complete strangers. Daniel can awfully picture out the scenario: him being next to a completely oblivious old lady or Seongwoo sitting with a guy attempting to hit on him. God forbid all of the bad images flashing in his mind.

But they don’t have any choice whatsoever, this was their getaway-with-my-boyfriend trip that they’ve planned their itinerary for like, a year. Okay, that was an exaggeration but both guys didn’t want to ruin the flow of their trip so they decided to yield, accept and suck it all up, for now. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?

 

Scratch that, everything is wrong, like a part of Daniel has been ripped out and now it’s bleeding empty in the open. Sure, him and Seongwoo do not share the same office but they do work in the same building. And, they make sure to see each other in the recreational lounge at least twice a day. Also, they go home together, and Daniel thinks the thought of being away with him for more than 10 hours might’ve been the worst thing to happen in his life.

Blame him for being clingy with his reliable boyfriend.

Seongwoo sits at the tail-end part of the plane, in a window seat where he can see the clear blue skies, a rarity in the pollen and fine dust littered city of Seoul. Maybe, this is a sign that things will fare better once they’ve arrived in Los Angeles. However, his moment is abruptly ruined by the loud ringing of his phone. Seongwoo lets out a sigh, he might’ve had a bit of an idea as to who is calling.

The older male fishes his phone out of his pockets and sees none other than his pup of a boyfriend wanting to video-call him. He swipes the screen to receive the call and sees his boyfriend all huddled up in his nifty gray sweater, the turtle neck enveloping half of his cheeks and covering his mouth in the process. Seongwoo coos at how soft his boyfriend looks.

Daniel might’ve been the larger man in the relationship but he’s also the most fragile one and that is why Seongwoo is there to protect him, to take care of him. He loves him more than anything in this world hence the endless amount of banter they receive from their friends for being cheesy boyfriends. _How can you not love someone like him anyways?_ The older male retorts.

 

“Hey there buddy, are you okay?” Seongwoo says softly smiling while he tries to hook the round glasses on his blue plaid shirt. They still haven’t lifted off due to some last minute security checks so the connection is still stable.

“I’m fine,” Daniel answers while trying to adjust his camera, “…but I miss you already.” He laughs dryly, trying to mask whatever he’s feeling at the moment. Seongwoo can feel he’s uncomfortable but he can’t do anything right now; all he can do is to console the younger.

“You’re going to be fine, Niel,” he smiles saccharinely, hoping that it might calm the younger down.

“Hyung,” the younger points out the round glasses currently affixed on his shirt, “Can you wear those?”

“Why should I?” Seongwoo asks with a teasing tone, grinning ever so slightly at the random request of his cute boyfriend.

“I just wanna see it on you,” his eyes form into crescents, burrowing further into the turtleneck out of shyness.

Seongwoo pulls out the round glasses and wears it, smiling brightly in front of the man looking at him with so much love. They laugh concomitantly as if no one is right beside them. It’s just Seongwoo and Daniel in their own little world where they enjoy each other’s solace, the warmth and love that the two of them share is enough to distract Daniel for a moment.

“How do I look?” Seongwoo slowly tilts his head, letting the younger see him in different angles, "Do you like it, Niel-ie?"

“You look great hyung!” Daniel can’t help but smile at the older male, he feels his heart turning mushy at the sight of his boyfriend wearing round glasses. He wants to hug him so badly right now but the sight of him is enough, he can wait later. They do have all the time in the world when they arrive at their destination. He just needs to wait for the right moment. "I like it very _very_ much."

“I think we’re about to take off,” Seongwoo says as the plane disembarks on the main building, proceeding to move in the runway. “See you later, buddy.”

“See you later, hyung. I love you.”

"I love you the most, Niel."

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO HI IM BACK AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHEESY DRABBLE. IM SO SORRY FOR BEING INACTIVE, COLLEGE HAS BEEN CRAZY AND MY CLINICAL INTERNSHIP IS JUST RIGHT AROUND THE CORNER~ BUT I KINDA HAVE TIME TO SPARE RIGHT NOW SO HEAR YA GO~ 
> 
> p.s. this was inspired by f(x)'s airplane and an ongniel edit i saw when they were inside the plane~


End file.
